


Branch's story

by Windschwinge



Category: Trolls (2016)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Happy, Post-Movie(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 20:23:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9674606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windschwinge/pseuds/Windschwinge
Summary: Branch survived a great many things, but it is only thanks to Poppy that he has finally started to live again.The only question is, how he is going to live from now on.Read and find out about the lives of the trolls and the bergens after the very last trollday, the turnover for everyone and everything.





	1. Branch's happiness

Chapter 1: Branch's happiness

One could say a many great things about Branch's life.  
Branch would just say that he has lived through a whole slew of different experiences and survived.

He survived the loose of his grandmother (it was all his fault), he survived through years of lonliness and depression and he even survived the rescuing adventure (he would have loved to call it a mission, but it was more of wanting to commit suicide, what with having no plan), where he was almost eaten by a bergen.  
So all in all he survived a many great things.

He survived, yes, but he only started to live because of Poppy. Poppy, the princess of the trolls (now queen), came and thought him how to be happy again. His grey color (he had hated it since the first time he had gained it) had finally, finally disappeared again, showing everyone his true colors, the colors even he had almost forgotten. 

That didn't mean that his grey years hadn't left their marks, no, sometimes he still felt like the one troll that didn't belong, the grumpy one, the outsider. There were days where he just couldn't be all perky and happy and moving and dancing. 

Those days he searched for a quiet place, a place where he could just relax. The other trolls couldn't really understand him, understand those moments where he wanted to be alone, but they accepted those days, accepted that he wanted to be left alone and so they did. For him that was enough. 

The other trolls were great, having tolerated him in his grey years and even now in his grey days. The most special of them all was Poppy. Poppy, who had never lost hope, Poppy, who had despite how he had acted always invited him to join, Poppy, who was optimistic and so so beautiful that he had fallen in love with her. 

When she had turned grey, in that hateful dark and cold pot, it had broken his heart and had forced him to do the one thing he had promised he would never ever do again. He had sang for her, for her who had her heart broken just the same as him, who had lost hope and he didn't regret it.

„Branch, Branch, are you there?“ there existed moments where Poppy's voice could sound like the most beautiful chime, saddly right then and there it was not such a moment. It was more like a trumpet going off right next to his ear. 

„Yes, yes, Poppy, i am here. Can I do something for you?“ That Branch just didn't seemed to mind, was one more proof of him being completly smitten with her. 

„We have a problem“ Poppy sounded much to happy for it to be any real problem, at least in her eyes. Branch was already formulating all possible scenarios that he could think about as well as the solutions to said scenarios (you could never be too careful and someone needed to look after Poppy).

„What sort of problem“ He waited, ready for everything and anything. 

„The children“ she began befor she decided to make a dramatic pause „they want to listen to your singing again“ her permanent smile seemed to grow only larger as she radiated her joy for all the world to see.

„And? I can't seem to find the problem you mentioned?“ He couldn't help but ask. Her grin grew, now covering the whole of her face (how could her cheeks stretch so much???) 

„Well you aren't there to sing for them, now are you? And I, the nice and responsible queen that I am, have decided that your singing voice is surely missed and so have come to rectify such grievous oversight on your part“. She held herself in a dignified pose for the whole of three seconds (he was almost impressed, almost). Then she began to giggle. 

„Yes, such griveous oversight“ He couldn't help but repeat with an eyeroll. Branch would probably never be able to fully loose his sarcasm, having used it for such a long time (and truly, had he not used it for almost all his life) and it seemed to amuse Poppy greatly (and seeing her smile and laugh was so worth it).

„And what are you going to do about it“ He couldn't help but playfully ask, which seemed to only make her happier. 

„Well my dear troll, I as your just and intelligent queen, hereby decree that it is your duty and your pride to help every troll in need. Which means that you, as is your duty, are about to sing.“ She couldn't supress her laugher any longer. Branch had to smile, following her crowning she had started to find great amusement in trying to act queenlike. 

„Now come on, it's not just the children who want to listen to you sing! Stand up and move it“ Poppy took his hand and heaved him into a standing position, before dragging him off toward the newly build school (it was more of a daycare, really. There was always a troll present and happy to read the children stories and hug or sing with them; learning was only ever secondary). 

„I am up, I am up“ Branch couldn't help but defend himself, while Poppy was doing her goddamned best to pull his arm right off. 

„I don't know about you“ Branch managed to say, „but I do still need to use that arm later on. Could you let it go? I can walk by myself if that is being questioned?“ 

„Never!“ was Poppy's answering cry „I am keeping it, and everything that is attached to it, forever“ It took a second for that statement to sink in, after which it took almost no time at all for Branch's color to change to, two words, bright red. 

„Um...eh...wha...“ It was not only Branch color that seemed to have suffered (it was not one of his best moments, okay?!)

Poppy only continued to grin. Branch gave up, he wouldn't be able to formulate something, anything halfway intelligent sounding in the next few moments. 

When they arrived his color had almost returned to normal (thank god for that). Once they were spotted by the children (that didn't take very long; children could smell fear, shame and embarrassment and would then exploit it), it was time for a song. Branch decided to sing a song about happiness, aboout being happy. At first he started alone:

It might seem crazy what I'm about to say  
Sunshine she's here, you can take away  
I'm a hot air balloon, I could go to space  
With the air, like I don't care baby by the way  
Because I'm happy  
Clap along if you feel like a room without a roof  
Because I'm happy  
Clap along if you feel like happiness is the truth  
Because I'm happy  
Clap along if you know what happiness is to you  
Because I'm happy  
Clap along if you feel like that's what you wanna do  
...  
(Pharrell Williams - Happy Lyrics)((if you have any song suggestions – I'm open to them))

At the end Poppy and the children started to join in and, somehow, trolls just kept joining (you just wouldn't be a troll if you didn't join in on a song; well expect for Branch in his grey years and even now he was an oddball in that regard)

And as allways, the bergens still totally new to this feeling of happiness and singing and dancing (so they really were a bit like Branch, only that he had more like almost forgotten how, instead of never ever learning) decided to just join in.

The tree, the streets and even the castle reverberated with the sound of happiness. There existed problems, there existed pain and saddness and depression, BUT, and so Branch thought, at least today there would be no such thing.


	2. Problems? Branch to the rescue!

Chapter 2: Problems? Branch to the rescue!

Poppy knew that being a queen would entail much work, but, BUT, no one had told her that it entailed quite so much!!! Come on, she was so flooded, that she could only hug every two hours a day nowadays. 

She hadn't even been able to really spent time with her now rescued friends, or Branch, especially Branch. 

She wanted to see Branch and hear him sing again. His grandmother really hadn't been lying when she had told him all these years ago that his voice was akin to that of an angels. 

She would take a day of from being a queen, she decided spontaniously. Just one day, surely no one would notice when she disappeared for only one day. One look at the slew of trolls that seemed to have problems and wanted solutation paused her thoughts. It would be noticed. 

She was tired and she felt almost grey, even thought it was only her second day. She was screwed, she wouldn't survive this week. If only there was a troll strong and intelligent enough to help her. Maybe she should just ask her friends. Surely they would be able to help. 

„Queen Poppy, there are too many trolls for the trolltree. We won't be able to relocate everyone.“

„Queen Poppy, when are we going to go back to our old homes? I would like to gather a few things, bevor settling down at the trolltree.“

„Queen Poppy, where do we get the materials to build our new pods?“

„Queen Poppy, we don't have enough water and food to feed everyone!“ 

„Queen Poppy,...“

„Queen Poppy,...“ 

„Queen Poppy,...“ 

She needed help, fast!!!

„Calm down everyone, Queen Poppy will definitively think of a solution to all our troubles. Give her a bit of time. She will come right back to you as soon as a solution to all our problems has been found.“ Her father intervened on her behalf. Hurray!!

The trolls murmured their agreement, bevor leaving them alone, at least for the time being.

„Dad, I don't know if I can do this, I mean, come on, i can't even survive the second day. All those problems and i have no solution to any of them.“ She could almost imagine how the stress would turn her grey. That devinitively couldn't be healthy. 

„Poppy, i know that it is hard right now, but don't lose heart, because i have good news.“ Her father hugged her, bevore he turned her head to look toward the right. There, right there stood a group of trolls that she knew by heart. The snack pack and Branch!

„Guys, what are you doing here?“ She couldn't help but ask. She hadn't been able to see them the last two days. 

„Well we heard how overworked you are and thought that a bit of help and a few extra heads couldn't really hurt.“ In Poppy's eyes they seemed to glow in a holy light. 

„Oh troll, thank you so much. I could really use the help right about now“ (Friends really are the best).

„Don't mention it, what are friends for“ DJ said with a smile, which suddenly turned sly „and we even managed to bring Branch along, isn't that great“ Poppy couldn't help but nod her head. Branch would surely have solutions for all of her problems. 

„So, what are the problems you are facing right now anyway?“ Branch came right to the point. The Poppy before would have surely called him on that, but the Poppy now was really greatful (the sooner they had solutions, the sooner she could be able to hug and sing again. Mmmm, hug Branch).

She told them every request and question she had received the last two days (and boy, did that take long) and it didn't take long for all of them to voice their thoughts and solutions. Branch had solutions for almost everything. 

„First of all, we should probably block all the tunnels that don't lead to the tree or to the other exit. Then we should organise a group that goes back to pack our belongings in the old village. Another group should gather food and you should probably speak to the king Gristle about their water source and if we could redirect a bit of theirs to the troll tree. We should be able to also gather the materials we need at the old village, but we could also ask the bergens for their assistance. Lastly the trees size isn't really going to be a problem.“

The whole snack pack, Poppy inclusive, where impressed (the hanging mouthes and wide opened eyes said it all). There was only one questionable statement. 

„How could you just think about all that at the drop of the head?“ Biggie had to ask. 

„Planning, building, and survival; What do you think i did all those years. I just have years of experience and practice.“ Branch confessed. 

„What do you mean the size of the tree shouldn't be a problem?“ The twins had to ask.

„Well we just need to make it grow, don't we?“ It was such an absurp question that they truly had to think about it before they could respond. 

„We can't just force the tree to suddenly grow?!“ Guy Diamond tried to explain to Branch as if he was a small child who didn't understand the simples of concepts. Branch gave him a deadpan look. 

„Of course we can, have you all forgotten? We are trolls, TROLLS!“ The other exchanged looks.

„Can you explain that?“ 

„You don't know? I mean, of course you never seemed to notice when you do it, but it's a bit obvious most of the time?“ He gave them a look that spoke volumes. 

„What don't we know?“ Poppy had to ask.

„Trolls; we are magical. With every happy action we take, every dance and every song that we sing we influence our surroundings. Don't you all remember how the animals and plants seemed to change during your singing? How when we first sang with the bergens together the whole town seemed to change? How the already dead troll tree seemed to come alive again? That's because we are beings of happiness and magic! If we wish it, it can come true.“ 

„You … you really mean that“ Poppy couldn't help but ask. Sure she had notice one or two strange occurences during their dance and song routines, but she had never thought that they might be the cause. 

„Sure, should we just grow the tree right now?“ He asked as if it was natural.

„Sure, SURE, let's do it right now“ Poppy was all for that idea (come on, how often do you get to magically grow a tree?).

And so they gathered at the foot of the already massive tree (if you were as small as a mice, you would also think the tree as massive). The snack pack weren't sure what to do now, but it seemed Branch knew exactly what he needed to do. He started to sing, his angelic voice reverberating everywhere. 

You do know this tree is home  
called the troll tree that we own  
It's small but home is worth a try  
So I say let it grow  
We are bergens, and we are trolls  
Living together happiness in our souls  
And that's quite good so we suppose  
We wish to let it grow  
Let it grow  
Let it grow  
You can't reap what you don't sow  
Plant a seed inside the earth  
Just one way to know it's worth  
Let's celebrate the world's rebirth  
We say let it grow  
The tree is home  
and we live here  
happiness, the tree is near  
the tree not there just to admire  
I say let it grow  
The tree shall grow the tree shall thrive  
so that it may be able to provide  
all the things we need to survive  
So I say let it grow  
Let it grow  
Let it grow  
Like it did so long ago  
Maybe it's just one tiny seed  
But it's all we really need  
It's time to change the life we lead  
Time to let it grow  
Let it grow  
Let it grow  
Let the love inside ya show  
Plant a seed inside the earth  
Just one way to know it's worth  
Let's celebrate the world's rebirth  
We say let it grow  
Let it grow  
Let it grow  
You can't reap what you don't sow  
It's just one tiny seed  
But it's all we really need  
It's time to banish all your greed  
Imagine the troll tree flowered and treed  
Let this be our solemn creed  
We say let it grow (x4)  
((Dr. Seuss, The Lorax "Let it Grow!"))(The lyrics are a bit changed to fit better)

The song that Branch sang seemed to not only resound in the surroundings everywhere, but also in the very souls of the trolls and bergens around them.  
It started with just Branch, but it didn't take long before one voice after another joined in. Soon the song seemed to cover the whole of Bergen Town and it didn't seem to stop just there. 

With each new word and each new voice added to the song the tree seemed to glow only brighter. It started to radiate light, a rainbow being created right before their eyes, it was beautiful. And then, as if the tree was listening to their song, it started to grow. The crown the branches and the leaves stretched toward the sun, while the root sank deeper into the earth. 

At the end of the song, the tree had grown; grown big enough to be able to hold all the trolls. 

Poppy feel in love with Branch for the second time, right then and there.


End file.
